Deception and Disgrace
by SlytherinPrince721
Summary: Harry finally gets to be with Ginny, or does he? Takes place during OotP sometime before the Christmas holiday. GW/HP/TMR. More of a random vignette than a story. This is my first one so please forgive me if it's terrible. Rated M just in case for later content. Please forgive any errors. I do not own any of the characters, etc. Everything belongs to Queen J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Exhausted, Harry rested his head against the arm of the couch in front of the common room fireplace, turning _Intermediate Transfiguration_ sideways so he could continue to read the textbook. Unfortunately, the subject matter couldn't keep his interest and the sentences kept fading in and out of his vision. Blinking hard, Harry tried desperately to force himself to read the next few lines, but to no use; his brain would not absorb any of it. Perhaps if he just rested his eyes for a few seconds…

Harry blinked widely and looked around. He was still sitting in the common room, but it was deserted; even Ron and Hermione had gone.

'They must have went to bed and not wanted wake me,' Harry thought. He moved to get up, when all of a sudden he heard someone in the shadows. Harry turned wildly around, instinctively reaching for his wand.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, taken aback. "What are you doing up?"

Ginny didn't speak but moved closer to him, an odd little grin playing across her lips.

"Ginny?" Harry was slightly put off by this unfamiliar behavior.

Ginny remained silent but advanced even further toward Harry; she was coming closer and closer until their noses almost touched. Harry felt his face grow hot, and he momentarily glanced away from her, feeling flustered. The pair of them stood there for what seemed like ages. Harry then stared right into Ginny's bright brown eyes, and could swear he saw a hint of red flash across them. Ginny's smile broadened, but it wasn't her usual smile; something strange was going on here…

Harry finally broke the silence: "Look Ginny, I don't think this is a good idea. I know you fancy me but…"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence, for Ginny had grabbed his face and kissed him madly.

Harry pulled back, surprised: "Ginny! I, we…we shouldn't…"

But his attempts to stop her were futile; she pulled Harry back over to the couch, all the while kissing him passionately. Giving in, Harry returned her kisses, pushing her into the couch and pressing his body against her. He could feel her soft, warm body rubbing against his own. Letting go, Harry allowed his hands to explore Ginny's delicate figure, all the while tasting her sweet, hot mouth. Ginny moaned deeply, but her voice was different; it was oddly cold and high-pitched. Immediately, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry pulled away, opening up his eyes and staring at her. Ginny stared right back, a wicked smile on her face. Laughing in the same high, cold manner that wasn't hers, she wrapped her arms around Harry and proceeded to kiss him again.

"Ginny!" Harry said, pulling back against her. "What's going on with you? You don't seem yourself."

Ginny just giggled; pressing her index finger against her lips, she made a _shhh-ing_ noise with that same horrible voice, and leaned in to kiss Harry again. Fighting the urge to give in again, Harry stood up and backed away from her. Ginny got up too and stared at him with big, sad eyes, as if she had done something wrong.

'This has got to be some kind of trick,' Harry thought to himself.

He turned to leave, when Ginny finally spoke: "Harry…?"

It was her natural voice, not cold or high at all. Harry stopped and turned to look at her.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you like me?"

As she spoke, Harry couldn't help but notice a snake in one of the paintings sliding closer to them, as if it were listening.

"No, no of course I like you Ginny, it's just that…well, you were, talking kind of…funny," he ended lamely.

Ginny cocked her head slightly: "I haven't said a word all this time."

"Huh, well no, but just your…your voice. It was, it sounded like…oh never mind."

Harry felt defeated. How could he explain to Ginny that she had sounded exactly like Lord Voldemort?

Ginny smiled sweetly: "It's okay Harry. Just relax and let Ginny Weasley take care of you."

She took his hand and led him back over to the couch. They sat down and picked up where they had left off. Harry felt better now that Ginny was not giving him flashbacks of graveyards and the Chamber; he was able to lose himself in her soft lips and warm embrace. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours; Ginny climbed on top of Harry as he tenderly caressed the intimate parts of her body, all the while consuming her sugary lips. He was so engrossed in her that he hardly realized the encroaching pain creeping into his groin.

As he continued to kiss her, Ginny's soft, tender lips grew subtly harder, more rugged; her chin had turned rough. Without opening his eyes Harry paused for a fleeting moment, but she felt so good that he simply decided to ignore this arbitrary transformation. Ginny began kissing his neck and, moaning loudly, Harry made to take off her blouse; he could feel her soft bare stomach and slowly moved his hand up to caress her breast. But it was not there. Her soft skin had turned hard and her tender breasts had become firm pecks. Harry's eyes flew open and to his horror, a young Tom Riddle was staring back at him, a sinister smile playing across his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry screamed the loudest he had ever screamed in his life.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's muffled voice calling him distantly. He frantically looked toward the girl's dormitory, but no one was there.

'Hermione where are you?!' Harry thought desperately, too afraid to call out for her.

Tom was pressing his body into him as Harry struggled to get up.

"Let me go!" he yelled, closing his eyes and not daring to look at Voldemort.

Riddle had caught both of Harry's hands and pinned him down, laughing his high, cold laugh.

"Poor little Harry Potter," he whispered, snickering slightly.

Tom moved his lips close to Harry's neck and kissed him ever so gently; he could just barely feel Riddle's lips against his skin.

"No…"

Harry was terrified; he had no idea how Voldemort had managed to trick him like this, and how he had been able to use Ginny to his advantage for the second time. Riddle's kisses became more severe as he moved down Harry's neck; simultaneously, but ever so slowly, rotating his crotch into Harry's. Harry's cheeks grew hotter and hotter the more Voldemort kissed him; he was absolutely disgusted, or at least he should be. For one thing, this man had killed his parents and countless others, and wanted Harry himself dead. Why was he all of a sudden _kissing_ him?!

Harry tried desperately to break free from the young Slytherin's grasp, but with no luck. Riddle had pinned him down using the whole weight of his body.

"Stop fighting Potter, you know you like it," Riddle chuckled as he slipped his hand under Harry's shirt while continuing to osculate him.

Harry felt a particular sensation that he desperately wished would go away; a sensation that should only be caused by Ginny (or even Cho, for that matter), not Voldemort. Riddle continued to grind his crotch into Harry's, and an unintentional moan escaped from Harry's lips. Riddle laughed softly in Harry's ear.

"Stop! I don't…" Harry sputtered.

"You don't what?" the Dark Lord challenged.

"I…I don't like it," Harry lied, his face flushing hard.

Voldemort shrieked with laughter.

"Shut up Potter," he told him, pressing even harder into him.

Harry groaned with a mixture of pain and uninvited pleasure. Riddle kissed Harry on the lips, his slick tongue slipping ever so slightly inside Harry's mouth. Revolted, Harry tried to pry himself free from this unauthorized kiss, but it just felt too good. Feeling Riddle's hot breath and thin, snake-like tongue slither over his own, Harry couldn't help but get absorbed into Voldemort's fraudulent passion. He contracted his mouth over Riddle's slim appendage and sucked it hard, engulfing every bit of Riddle's rich, warm saliva.

Harry became consumed by Riddle, tasting his salty sweet goodness, never wanting to let go of this moment. But as soon as Riddle pulled away, Harry snapped back into reality. He was tremendously baffled at what had just happened. Smirking, Riddle finally let go of Harry's hands, and wanting to get away, Harry automatically moved his hand up to push Riddle off him.

He immediately knew this was a bad idea, because as he carelessly shoved his hand into Riddle's bare chest, he could feel burning heat coming off the exposed skin and was dreadfully consumed with uninvited desire yet again. Harry felt another lurch in his groin area and, with a huge pang of guilt, let himself go limp, giving Tom totally control over him. Riddle laughed softly again, and Harry closed his eyes as he felt Riddle reaching to unbuckle his belt…

Harry desperately wanted to feel disgusted; dirty or at least ashamed, but he just couldn't. He felt excited; "Voldemort, please…" was the last thing he uttered from his lips as everything went black, and he heard Hermione vaguely calling out for him again in the darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry awoke to find himself lying back on the couch, however the common room was again packed with students, and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor next to him, their books open but neither one of them paying them any attention. Harry glanced around the common room to find everyone staring at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Wha- what's going on?" Harry asked, puzzled, and quickly wiping drool from the side of his mouth.

Ron had gone very pale but didn't say anything; Hermione, who looked extremely nervous, opened her mouth to speak:

"Umm, well, you were sort of screaming out in your sleep. And you were thrashing about. You kept saying You-Know-Who's name. Were you dreaming about him? What was he doing to you?"

Harry stared at her worried face, then looked at everyone around him.

"I was…dreaming?"

Ron, who at last seemed to find the courage to speak, added, "Yeah mate, it was scary! You kept moaning and whimpering, and then you started drooling. (Harry self-consciously wiped his face again.) Was he torturing you or something? You said 'You-Know-Who, please'…please what?"

Harry immediately felt his face flush and grow hot again. Everyone stared at him.

"Nothing," he stammered quickly. "Yeah…yeah he was torturing me."

People were muttering all about.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry," said Hermione. "But you know, this is why Occlumency is very important!"

"Ugh I get it Hermione!" Harry said, too tired and confused to argue with her.

Why had he been turned on by _Voldemort_? His mind must have gotten confused with the whole Ginny thing. Yes, that was it he assured himself, unconvincingly. He could still taste Riddle on his lips…

Tired of everyone staring at him, he got up, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"I'm going to bed."

He turned to head off to his dormitory when Ginny, the real Ginny, ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry Harry," she said.

"Ginny! Oh, it's okay. Everything is okay," Harry said, smiling at her.

"O-kay…" Ginny said, looking slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, still smiling at her.

"If you say so," she said, and as Harry peered into her bright brown eyes, a hint of red flickered across them.

His heart skipped several beats and his smile faded. Ginny then smiled, gave the tiniest giggle, and turned away from him, and ominous look on her young pretty face.

**THE END**


End file.
